


Broken Shards

by reynesofcastamere



Series: Chaos Beta [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Barriss is the Seventh Sister AU, Blood, Depression, Disturbing Themes, Empathic Characters, F/F, F/M, Force Bond, Intrusive Thoughts, Past Character Death, Possible Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence, unholy matrimony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynesofcastamere/pseuds/reynesofcastamere
Summary: Monsters haunt her dreams, even as another shares her bed.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano, Past Barriss/Ahsoka, past Padme/Anakin
Series: Chaos Beta [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013616
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Broken Shards

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for awryen, who I also asked for prompts/requests and was given the option of a slightly more dark/cynical Ahsoka working with Maul, or him helping her deal with her nightmares. Once again, having no self-control-and a lot of free time-, I chose both. Also, smut was not requested but it wound up in here anyway! XD. Mention of previous Ahsoka/Barriss. Warnings for disturbing imagery, violence, death, depression/intrusive thoughts, blood and possible dub-con.(Potentially triggering sections will be marked with ****) Mando'a translations are marked with []. Cross-posted from tumblr and unbeta’d as usual.

********

_How could you do it?_

_The Temple burns, and the Jedi with it. But they do not fall. They stand, mouths gaping open in silent screams, empty eye sockets weeping blood in half a hundred colours. Her Master cuts them to pieces, again and again. He is not alone. Barriss stands beside him, eyes filled with grim conviction, the clone troopers flanking this tableau of horror and carnage like mindless automatons. Ahsoka can only_ **_watch_ ** _, helpless and immobilized as the people she loves are burnt, broken and mutilated by their own comrades. Even the_ **_younglings_ ** _...Her stomach churns._

_There is only one body, one face that remains undefiled in all of this. Senator Amidala smiles, serene and welcoming. But she is just as dead as all the rest. Did you kill her too? The woman you loved, the one you trusted with your_ **_life_ ** _: Did you even care, in the end?_

_Anakin Skywalker stops to look back at her, eyes corrupted, turned to sickly, acidic yellow rimmed in old blood. ‘You weren’t here, Ahsoka.’ He pronounces with utter certainty, that her leaving was the one thing that sent him toppling into the Dark. ‘But it’s not too late.’ Black segments crawl, beetle-like, over him and Barriss, transforming them into her waking nightmares. Vader and the Seventh Sister. ‘Join us. And seize your destiny.’_

**_NO!_ **

********

“Ahsoka.”

Her lids snap open, breathing stuttered and rapid, heartbeat going into overdrive as she sees another pair of awful, venomous eyes looming over her in the semi-darkness. She lashes out blindly, determined not to go down without a fight. The hands that catch her wrists are bare and callused. Strong. She needs to fight harder, to get out, _get away_ -

“ **Naak, cabur. Gar racin kyr’adiise munit dar.** [Peace, guardian. Your pale corpses (are) long gone].” Her eyes well up with unbidden moisture, suddenly overwhelmed. Ahsoka is _relieved_ at hearing a ruthless killer speak Mando’a to her in a hushed, hypnotic tone. Because it is **better** than the hiss and wheeze of the machines powering the... _abomination_ that her Master has become.

She can feel Maul’s hands move to cup her face, the pads of his thumbs brushing the tears that managed to escape. He seems more **curious** than anything else, head tilted slightly as he examines her. “Have you never seen anyone cry before?” Her voice is weak, despite the attempt at humour.

“Not this close. I lost the ability some time ago.” He replies, calm and completely untroubled. As if it were _normal_ , and she is somehow the strange one for not being able to control her body’s response to the terrors plaguing her sleep. 

Perhaps she is. Her Master has willingly chained himself to a **monster** that devours galaxies to satiate his hunger for absolute power. Most of her friends and comrades-in-arms are either dead or missing, a fellow Padawan and former lover is hunting down Force-sensitive _children_ for slaughter or brainwashing; Her current lover-enemy-ally is a former Sith assassin at the head of a criminal empire. And Ahsoka....Ahsoka lies, steals, and kills while she bargains with slavers and **worse** for anything that will help keep the Rebel Alliance alive and undetected just one day longer. **_What is the point?_**

Even control of the Force eludes her because she cannot find _peace_. The closest she comes to it these days is the brief oblivion of climax or a few hours of dreamless slumber. The rest is bitterness and pain wrapped in a dull grey haze. Which is why she is here. Maul at least makes her feel **something**. The sharp bite of anger, the rush of drive and ambition, the raw red strength of clinging to life and _refusing_ to let go. She pulls away then, turning over and presenting herself to him.

“Are you certain?”

“I’m not in the mood to **beg**. Now-aaaaaAAAaaah-” Before she can issue an order, he has grasped her hips and is entering her roughly. She is not quite ready. Every shift and thrust hurts, but this is what she _wants_. To be used hard enough that she aches for **days** afterwards, just to hold on to some sliver of what keeps him burning so fiercely. Maul presses her down, forcing her to turn her head to avoid being smothered by the pillow, the peaks of her breasts rubbing against the sheets as she is made to lift her backside higher. The change in angle is enough to provoke another long, mangled stream of vowels.

“ _Touch yourself_.” He hisses, and oh, it feels as if he could pierce right through her and keep going.Every sharp plunge impacts her cervix, the sound of their bodies meeting only becoming more and more crude as her arousal builds. Ahsoka pants and reaches for herself in a half-dazed state as he growls and **fucks** her harder. The base of him slides against her fingertips a few times before she finds her nub, circling it with her middle finger as her other digits spread her folds open. “Now. You will tell me what is _wrong_.”

Her stomach sinks even as he makes her moan. “W-what are you talking about?”

“Your presence in the Force is practically non-existant, despite the ghosts that cling to your shoulders.” Maul snarls. “You are lost, listless, **submissive**...Before, you would have made me _struggle_ for the privilege of **having** you like this.” She is trapped, something he emphasizes by leaning over, lips brushing against her jaw with each word. “You were **_glorious_** , Ahsoka Tano. And now you are a ruin, waiting to crumble.” He still hasn’t let up his pace, as if to _discipline_ her for these ‘defects’. Her lips tighten as she buries her face in the pillow. It is **none** of his damned business why she is different, now. Besides, why should he _care_? Ahsoka expects him to keep going, and is mildly shocked when he stops, withdrawing from her core with a speed that borders on violent as he turns her over and yanks her upright. “ ** _Look at me._** ” A demand which she blatantly ignores until he manipulates the Dark Side to hold her chin in place, his hands gripping tightly to her upper arms.

There is anger in his sunburst gaze and in the power that roils and snaps around him, but beneath that... _Oh_. He is **afraid**...For her? The revelation hits with the force of a sudden blow to the chest, and only grows more solid as their foreheads come to rest together, his stare softening by slow degrees.

“I-” Ahsoka swallows a choked sob. “You were right. Anakin- he-he was Sidious’s apprentice all along. I didn’t want to believe it, but _Vader_ -” She can’t bring herself to say the words. “I **failed** him. If I hadn’t left-”

“ ** _No_**.” Maul’s snarl cuts into her self-recrimination. “Your _Master_ failed. And **continues** to fail every day that he allows Sidious to _live_.” He releases his grip to trace the outline of her lekku, then up her throat and along her jaw. “They think themselves untouchable, but they forget...The dark is generous, and it is patient, and soon, very soon, their stars will burn out.” His words are silk and poison on the air, and she **wants** \- “Join me.”

“What, no offer to rule the galaxy this time?” She retorts dryly, trying to cover up the fact that she is _wavering_ , kept on the edge of a steep cliff by the barest sliver of rock.

“You have rejected power, revenge, and almost every other shade of temptation placed before you. I can only offer myself.” There is some scrap of cautious hope in his gaze as he answers, the words devastatingly simple. Yet for someone like him, secrets and vulnerabilities so carefully safeguarded, it means **everything**. If she accepts, if she _falls_ , her life will change irreversibly. There is no guarantee that she will be able to hold onto herself once she takes that final step. Maul has never been a **moderating influence**. And Rex...She’s not certain what he or anyone else she still calls ‘friend’ would think of _this_. 

Perhaps...it is not impossible to find a middle ground. “Show me?” Ahsoka asks, breathless and uncertain, but willing to extend some degree of trust.

“ _Breathe_.” His hands sweep downwards to rest lightly at her sides, ribcage expanding and contracting under his fingertips. “Focus on your passions, your fury...And **let them out**.”

Her eyes close as she matches his pattern of breathing, positioning herself on his lap and bracing her hands on his chest. She takes him inside her again. Gradually, gently as the Dark Side seeps in. It is cold at first, almost numbingly so. But after the first adjustment...Ahsoka can feel Maul much more intensely; The difference of being on the same wavelength as opposed to different signals. There is even a dizzying moment where she _sees_ herself through him, sees her eyes open, burning gold with a ring of blue flickering around the pupil like a candle-flame.

The surge of **wonder-possession-desire-protection** from her lover threatens to sweep her away for a moment. “Is...Is this what you feel all the time?” When he’s _with her_ , at least. Considering his default state is prickly at best and downright murderous at worst.

“The intensity is the same, yes.” His head lowers to let his mouth pay homage to her breasts as they move together. This feels... **right**. A slow build-up of pleasure as emotions, thoughts, and sensations twist and weave together. There are _words_ lurking within his head that have her dragging her nails over his torso.

He really...Wants **that** , with her? Strangely, the idea isn’t repulsive. At the very least, it means that he desires an equal _partner_ , not a subordinate. **"** _ **Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde.**_ [We are one when together, we are one when parted, we share all, we will raise warriors.] **"** Their voices merge in ancient oath, parting only when something else speaks **through** them.

“There is no Light-”

“-without the Dark.”

“Through passion, I gain focus.”

“Through knowledge, I gain power.”

“Through serenity, I gain strength.”

“Through victory, I gain harmony.”

**_“There is only the Force.”_ **

There are no words to describe what is happening to them right now. No defined point where she ends and he begins. Their awareness is scattered across galaxies, caught in the endless cycles of birth, death, and renewal before everything is once again narrowed to a single point and they cannot _handle it_...

It feels as though **years** have passed when Ahsoka opens her eyes again.The Light practically _hums_ without her even needing to reach for it, but the Dark is there too, vibrating in harmony. She is not...free from her burdens or her ghosts, but she has another purpose, now. And perhaps more than that.

“I can feel your ambition, my Lady.” Maul’s voice is a teasing rumble next to one of her montrals. “Whatever are you planning?”

“To lure Vader into a trap. He can either fall in line...Or **get out of the way**.” If she cannot persuade her former Master to topple Sidious, she will have to kill him. There is no other option. Of course, she will need to plan carefully to have any hope of success. But if the risk pays off...She kisses him one last time, brief but passionately, his grin full of visceral pleasure as they part.

“I may have some...suggestions to that effect.”

“Mm, I’m not surprised. But first, _my Lord_ , I think we’re due another round of celebrating.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! Okay, so going in order. Barriss Offee is the Seventh Sister in this fic and her and Ahsoka were previously involved because I’m a sucker for tragedy. The ‘dark is patient’ line is taken and bastardized from Matthew Stover. Yes, Ahsoka and Maul are married by Mandalorian custom in this fic and they’re speaking the version of the Gray Jedi code that I like best because it flows well. *insert ‘That’s not how the Force works!’ joke here* Also Ahsoka’s eye colour is back to normal after they ‘finish’;). Hopefully this works as a suitable compromise between the tropes that I wanted to incorporate. Cheers!


End file.
